


Like Fine Wine

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [32]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You reassure Duff he's still sexy at his current age.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Like Fine Wine

Duff is twice your age and since you started dating, there's been some stigma. It's considered common for rockstars to have much younger lovers, but most people still think you're only dating him for his money and fame. Neither of you really care about that anyway because you both know that's not the truth at all.

You're sitting in the living room together, watching a Ramones concert on DVD. Duff has been suspiciously quiet tonight. It's normal for you because you're rather shy by nature, but you know he's hiding something. You shuffle closer to him and rest your head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, baby?"

He blinks in surprise and looks down at you, putting an arm around you. "You're so young and beautiful and I'm so… old," he murmurs.

"What?" You lift your head, frowning.

"I don't deserve you. Sometimes I see those headlines on magazine covers and think, maybe they're right. Maybe I should look for someone my age. Who in their twenties would want to wake up to this every day?" He gestures at his body.

"Stop it. You're super sexy," you say, giving him a stern look.

Duff raises an eyebrow. "You really think so? I mean, I did look good before you were born but not now," he laughs.

You're not exactly straightforward when it comes to telling someone they're attractive, so you've never actually said this to him either, but you've always thought he's incredibly hot.

"Of course you're sexy!" You crawl into his lap and place your hands on his cheeks, pressing kisses to his nose and the corners of his lips. "I'm into older men in general, but damn… you beat them all."

"I just thought you'd get tired of this old man," he mumbles.

"You only get handsomer every day. No wonder people say you age like fine wine."

Duff smiles and pecks your lips. "They do?"

"They do," you confirm and slide your hands under his shirt as you kiss him deeply. You gently bite his lip and try to pull him closer to you, unconsciously starting to grind on him.

He moans softly, groping your ass before breaking the kiss and smirking. "Let's take this to the bedroom, love."


End file.
